The Exorcism of Kira Ford
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: This fic is a crossover between Dino Thunder and The Exorcism of Emily Rose. Kira comes under the possession of the same six demons as those that possessed Emily. Will she meet the same fate as Emily? Will dance for reviews!


**The Exorcism of Kira Ford**

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own the characters...Yada yada...

**Rating:**  
T

**Genre:**  
Horror/Supernatural

**Pairing:**  
Kirommy

**Author's Note:**  
This fic is a crossover between Dino Thunder & _The Exorcism of Emily Rose_...

Demons

Kira Ford was lying in bed, fast asleep as it was three a.m., when she could have sworn she smelled something burning. The smoke alarm hadn't gone off but Kira swore there had to be a fire burning somewhere in the house, or atleast nearby. Climbing out of bed, she looked around her darkened bedroom. Making her way over to the door, Kira noticed an increasing feeling that something just wasn't right. Upon exploring the house thoroughly, though taking care not to disturb her parents, Kira was now on the verge of a panic attack as she quickly and silently made her way back into her room. Climbing back into bed, Kira pulled the covers up over her and tried to go back to sleep. _Calm down, Kira...There's nothing goin' on, you saw it for yourself..._ She reminded herself as she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

However, she awoke about a minute later to a rattling sound. Looking over at her nightstand, she noticed the pencil basket full of pencils and pens moving back and forth on its own. _What the hell?..._She asked herself as she watched the pencil basket fall to the floor as though some invisible force pushed it off the nightstand. _I-it-it had to be the wind...Right?..._She thought to herself, trying to come up with a rational explanantion as to what she'd just seen. Though, that theory went right out the window when she watched her covers pull themselves off of her as the same invisible force shoved her back on the bed, thrashing her about. It pinned her hands next to her head. Out of nowhere, her head then began thrashing violenlty from side to side.

Scared out of her mind, Kira tried to scream, but when she opened her mouth, no sound escaped. Finally, she was thrown from the bed and landed hard on the floor with a thud. However, she kept writhing on the floor until her body was twisted into a backward arc with every joint in her body locked into place. Then, she spoke to the empty room. Though, it wasn't Kira's voice that escaped her lips. Rather, it was a deep demonic growl. "One, two, three, four, five, six...We are the ones that dwell within...And it has begun..."

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Kira's body finally loosened up as she stood and climbed back into bed. Tears of pure fear were streaming down her face as she pulled the covers tight around her. She'd tried to go back to sleep but she just kept having haunting visions of what had just taken place. Finally, a few more hours-which felt more like milleniums-passed and Kira could see golden rays slowly start filing in through the blinds over her window.

Climbing out of bed once again, Kira tried to go about her day as normal as possible. Dressing in a yellow tank top, black jeans and black sneakers, she left her hair down and grabbed her guitar and notepad and headed out the door. Climbing inside her yellow 2005 Chevy Silverado open-bed pick up truck, she made her way down to the park. Pulling up to the park, Kira took shelter underneath a giant oak tree.

Leaning up against the trunk of the tree, Kira still couldn't help thinking about what had happened earlier that morning. _What the hell could have done that? That was even a little too creepy for Mesogog...Last I checked, the supernatural wasn't on the list of Mesogog's talents..._She thought to herself. She'd been so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed Tommy approaching her from behind.

Reaching out to tap her on the shoulder so as to get her attention, Tommy jumped slightly when Kira jumped up as a small scream escaped her lips. "Easy, Kira...It's just me..." Tommy joked, smirking nervously. Sighing from relief, Kira replied "Sorry, Dr.O..." With that, Kira sat back down underneath the tree as Tommy asked "Mind if I sit down?" Half smiling, Kira replied "Of course not..." Taking a seat on the grass beside her, Tommy asked "What's wrong? You're not usually this jumpy?" Turning to Tommy, Kira appeared to be pondering whether or not to answer his question. _He'd probably just laugh if I told him...Then again, when has he ever laughed at anything any of us have ever told him...He _is _the one always telling us that anything's possible..._

Noting her silence, Tommy repeated "Kira?...What's wrong?" Sighing, Kira decided just to tell him. "It's just...This morning, I woke up at three o'clock smelling something burning but when I went to check it out, everything was fine. When I got back to my room, that was when things started getting wierd. First it was just my pencil basket on my nightstand falling off the nightstand on it's own. Then, my covers on my bed pulled themselves off of me. The scariest part was when some invisible force pushed me down on the bed and started making me thrash around and throwing my head from side to side. I tried to scream but no sound came out...Then..._it _threw me onto the floor where I kept writhing until my body contorted itself into a backwards arc when every last joint in my body locked into place. When I tried to yell for help, this..._demonic _sounding voice came out saying 'One, two, three, four, five, six...We are the ones that dwell within...And it has begun...'...Dr. O...Am I going crazy?"

Wrapping a comforting arm around Kira's shoulders, Tommy held her close as he assured her "No...No of course not, Kira...Of course not...You are not going crazy..." Tears streaming down her face, Kira asked "Then what the hell is wrong with me?" His heart breaking at Kira's obvious emotional pain, Tommy replied "We'll find out...And we'll beat it..." Still scared out of her mind, Kira whimpered "Tommy...please...Don't leave me!..." Stroking her soft blonde hair gently, Tommy replied "Don't worry, Kira...I'm not going anywhere..."

Once Kira had calmed down, Tommy took her down to the lab. After running several tests, Tommy was completely lost as to what could be wrong. "Maybe I _am _going crazy..." Kira stated softly. Sitting down beside her, Tommy took her in his arms as he gently assured her "No, Kira. You are _not _going crazy...If you say there's something wrong, then I believe you..." Looking up into Tommy's soft brown eyes, Kira replied "Dr. Oliver...You've ran every test known to man-and a few _un_known to man...And we've found nothing..."

Pulling away from Tommy, Kira was about to say something when her body locked up once again. Immediately, Tommy could recognize something wasn't right. "Kira?..." He asked softly. Kira simply stared dead into Tommy's eyes. Then, the same demonic voice escaped her lips. It said something in latin which translated into "So...You think you can force us out, Doctor?...Try...I dare you..."

Confused and scared, Tommy watched as Kira's joints then loosened up once again as she dropped to the floor and began writhing and thrashing around violently. "Kira!" He called out. Once again, the demonic voice escaped Kira's lips. "One, two, three, four, five, six!...We are the ones that dwell within..." It growled at him. When Tommy tried to approach Kira to restrain her for her own protection, she slapped him across the face and sent him flying across the room. "Argh!" Tommy called out, slamming into a stone wall. _Damn...We are in WAY over our heads..._Tommy thought to himself, slowly getting back to his feet.

Regaining his footing, he touched a hand to his cheek where Kira's hand had connected. _Ow, shit!..._He cursed to himself, realizing its tenderness. Looking back over at Kira, Tommy noticed the demon had released his hold on Kira-for now anyway. Running over to her, he immediately knelt by her side and held her in his arms until her sobbing was under control. "Tommy, what the hell is wrong with me?" Kira cried out, still hysterical. Gently rocking her back and forth, Tommy replied "I don't know, Kira...I don't know...But, whatever it is...We'll find a way to beat it..." Her sobbing calming somewhat, she cried "How? How can you be sure?"

Tommy couldn't answer that question. It was something he was still wondering himself. For now, all he could do was try to comfort her. After a while, Kira calmed down enough to let Tommy convince her to go home. They both knew she was in desperate need of some sleep. Meanwhile, Tommy remained in the lab, researching possible answers to Kira's problem. _Damn it...No, that's not it..._He thought to himself as he eliminated yet another possibility. Leaning back in his chair, Tommy sighed. _Well, damn...I've eliminated every single medical explanation for Kira's problem...There's something wrong, I know it...But what..._Tommy thought to himself, still pondering Kira's symptoms.

After a while, something struck Tommy. _What if Kira's problem isn't medical?..._He thought to himself. Immediately, one name came to mind. _Father Moore...Maybe he could help us...Please, God, I hope so..._ With that, Tommy picked up his cell phone off his desk and immediately punched in some numbers.

Awaking from a deep sleep, Father Moore noticed the clock on his nightstand read 2:45 a.m. Picking up the phone next to the clock, he drowsily answered "Hello?" "Father Moore? It's Tommy...I need your help..." Tommy replied eagerly upon hearing Father Moore answer the phone. Tommy's eagerness peeking his curiosity, Father Moore replied "Tommy?...What's wrong?" Sighing, as he knew this would bring up unpleasant memories for Father Moore, Tommy replied "Father...You remember that exorcism you performed on Emily Rose?..." Sighing, Father Moore ran a hand through his graying hair as he replied "Yes...Unfortunately, I remember it all too vividly...Why do you ask?" Reluctantly, Tommy replied "Because...Father...I have reason to believe that a friend of mine is suffering from the same problem..."

Father Moore seemed to freeze upon hearing Tommy's response. Quietly, he asked "What?" Sighing once again, Tommy replied "This afternoon, she told me that she woke up at three a.m. to the smell of something burning, and well to make a long story short, she told me she ended up on the floor, her joints locking her body into the shape of a backwards arc...Then this afternoon, she fell to the floor and began writhing and thrashing around very violently...When I tried to help her, she slapped me across the face and sent me flying across the room...And when she spoke, it wasn't her voice I heard...First it was in Latin, then she said 'One, two, three, four, five, six!...We are the ones that dwell within...'..." Listening as Tommy explained her symptoms, Father Moore replied "Dear God...Has she been put on any medication?..." Somewhat confused as to why he would ask such a question, Tommy replied "No...Why?" Relieved, Father Moore replied "Good. See that she doesn't start any medications..." Nodding, Tommy replied "Of course."

That said, both men hung up the phone. Sighing, Tommy knew he should go up to bed-and wanted to-yet he also knew that sleep would be impossible. However, he finally did force himself to atleast try. Climbing into bed, Tommy only lay awake for a few minutes before sleep found its way to him. However, he awoke ten minutes later to the same smell of something burning as Kira had described. Looking around, he thought to himself _Okay...This is wierd even by _ranger_ standards..._Then, out of nowhere, heard the same demonic voice as had come from Kira that afternoon. It could be heard from every direction. "One...two...three...four...five...six...We are the ones that dwell within..."

Scared out of his mind, Tommy knew he couldn't show his fear. Rather, he replied "We're not afraid of you..." Mocking him, the voice just replied "And you think we fear you?...Doctor...You think you can force us out...Try...I dare you...For you will never succeed..." Standing his ground, Tommy fired back "Oh, but we _will _succeed. You should've thought twice before takin' over Kira like you did."


End file.
